lies_of_astarothfandomcom-20200216-history
Scraps
Scraps are card pieces which can be found in the dungeon, through events and daily rewards. For Magic Ticket Chips refer here and for Rune Scraps refer here. Scraps There are two different categories of scraps: Universal card Scraps and Specific Card Scraps. Universal 5* Card Scraps can be obtained as a daily login reward, through events or by placing first in the dungeon. Universal 4*/5* Card Scraps also drop randomly in the dungeon. Specific Card Scraps can only be found in the dungeon. They are described by the corresponding card name, followed by "Card Scrap". Compose Scrap When you obtain scraps from the dungeon they will appear in the Enchant section, in Compose Scrap. To compose a certain card, you will first need to gather a certain amount of the corresponding Specific Card Scraps. Check the Card Scrap list below for detailed numbers. Universal card Scraps can be used to take the place of any missing Specific card scraps. However, at least one Specific Card Scrap must be added to the mixture. It is not possible to use different Specific Card Scraps to compose a card. Using only Universal Scraps, a Universal 3?/4/5 Star Card can be composed. These can be used to evolve or shuffle any card with the same star rating. Evolving requires the Universal Card to be level 10. Composing a card from scraps requires the payment of a gold cost, depending on the card you want to compose. Minimum Cost is 200,000 gold for 4 Star cards and 400,000 for 5 Star Cards, better cards cost more. An easily overlooked but very useful feature is found at the bottom of the composing screen: By checking or unchecking the box, you can decide if Specific or Universal Card scraps shall be used first. This allows you to preserve Universal Card scraps, or compose Multiple Cards of the same Type from only a few Specific Card Scraps. To compose limited cards you will need to have half the scrap be of the card you are trying to compose, there are exceptions for curtin cards like Roaring Rageblood where the needed amount of the cards scrap is 100 of 120. Card Scrap Card List Four Star *120 Scraps **Archmage **Bear Warrior **Dark Punisher **Mammoth **Medusa **SeismicTurtle **Titan *100 Scraps **Aranyani **Archbishop **Armed Rose **Blademaster **Demon Spirit **Durahan **High NightElf **Magical Archer **Naiad **Priest **Scarlet Assassin **TantorLord **Tinuth **Turtle Cub **Unicorn King **Voi ** *80 Scraps **Archdemon **Blood Lych **Bone Dragon **Demon King **Dryad **Giant **Orc General **Royal Guard **Wyvern **Zen Master Five Star *120 Scrap ** Anubis ** Eclipse Beast ** Fallen Angel ** Heaven Keeper ** Rhea ** Roaring Rageblood ** Winged Snake * 100 Scrap **Banshee **Chaos Dragon **Easter Bunny **Fafnir **Kraken **Leviathan **Moirai **Tiamat **Soul Reaper **Seraph ** Jormungand *90 Scraps **Scorpio **Artemis ** Toxic Harrier ** Lich Lord ** Gaia ** Templar Archon ** Ares *80 Scraps **Astrea **Azara **Basilisk **Blade Queen **Fire Drake **Genesis **Hydra **Kirin **Phoenix **Rain Summoner **Senka **Spirit Fox **The Prophet Category:Dungeon Category:Five Star Category:Four Star